


Gravel

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix and Lucius look inside Tom Riddle's diary and witness some interesting events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravel

He'd known she would come, his ever watchful sister-in-law with eyes that burned like embers. She was feverish to know everything that concerned their Lord; so, when Lucius noticed her watching Him pass the diary to him, he'd known she'd come looking for it. So he laid in wait. He was not disappointed either: as the sun set blood red she came creeping into his study, not the main study, but the one concealed behind the bookcases. He said nothing as he watched her steal in, crimson robes trailing on rich eastern carpets. He said nothing as she lifted the diary from its place on the desk and sat down on the floor, laying it open in her lap to examine. Her hands stroked its surfaces almost lovingly, searching for its secret. Unable to discover one, Bellatrix retrieved a knife from his desk drawer; Lucius did not wonder how she'd known exactly were he kept the little scythe-shaped ceremonial one. Laying her arm onto the diary , Bellatrix split her wrist open with a whispered incantation and the blood swirled through its pages. Bellatrix's eyes lit up and Lucius knew that the blood sacrifice had worked, despite being overkill. As her eyes glazed over, he couldn't help creeping out from his hiding place to see what the diary was showing her.

Bellatrix felt the excitement shoot up through her as her spattered blood danced, reforming into words. "Show me your weakness" she whispered and her body tingled in anticipation as the study faded away. When she found herself on the Hogwarts Express, Bellatrix was, perhaps, a little disappointed. It was midway through the start of term prefects' meeting and a handsome, raven-haired, girl (whom she could only assume was the head girl) was going over some changes in school policy… except these supposed changes had been in effect for decades before Bellatrix's time. Bellatrix scrutinized the prefects surrounding her and noticed the antiquated hair style of the girl to her left, and then she looked back at the head girl and felt that she looked rather familiar. She continued to feel restless though and got up to leave, but just then the boy to her right turned and his gaze sent a familiar pulse through her body, the painful yet exhilarating sensation of her Lord's scrutiny.

He wasn't looking at her though; his attention went straight through her to the eerily familiar head girl. Bellatrix wondered how it was possible that the girl was showing no sign of reacting to his stare. The boy, classically handsome as her Lord was grotesque, seemed equally perturbed, and Bellatrix was trying to figure out who the unflinching girl was when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a male body press against her backside. A whiff of blackthorn betrayed Lucius' identity.

"A needless waste of your precious Black blood you know, normal ink would have served just as well," Lucius drawled as he twined his fingers with hers, lifting her arm up, and sliding his tongue along the still bleeding incision on her wrist, with a smug smile that was almost a purr.

"Lucky for you…" Bellatrix replied, eyes fixed not on her brother-in-law whose tongue was still caressing her wound but on the boy with their Lord's stare, "I'm sure my precious sister won't ever give you a taste."

Lucius pressed harder against her, one hand tangling in her hair, and Bellatrix was disturbed as the world seemed to spin in response, but then she realized that the world really was spinning. Then they were at Hogwarts itself, in the prefects' bathroom, and Bellatrix still didn't understand what was going on. She wondered if Lucius did, but refused to ask him.

The girl from the train was there, carefully undressing for a bath; Lucius felt himself becoming aroused watching her increasingly naked, perfectly smooth, pale creamy body. He considered the feasibility of taking Bellatrix there in the prefects' bathroom, years before either of them were born, imagined the way her hair would look spread out on the tile as he ravished her. Bellatrix liked ravishing; Lucius knew, because men talk sometimes and Rudolphus could never seem to shut up about their sex life. One particular night, Rudolphus had been more graphic than usual about the way that Bellatrix got excited when he'd bend her over a table, or press her up against a wall, and do her fast and hard from behind. Lucius would have known anyway though, even if Rudolphus hadn't said a word. Bellatrix was as hot as Narcissa was cold, as savage as Narcissa was subservient. He imagined she'd unleash her wildness in her sexuality; he could feel it even when he wasn't touching her.

The room was filled with the scent of orange blossoms and honey as Minerva McGonagall, Bellatrix had thought she was familiar but Lucius actually knew who she was, turned a few taps on the tub. He had to wonder what exactly this had to do with their Lord, pleasant as it was to watch her.

"What did you ask?" Lucius murmured to Bellatrix, quietly although he was pretty certain they couldn't be heard.

"It's none of your business." Bellatrix snapped, pulling away from Lucius, "Why did you follow me anyway?" Her tone was hard and dangerous.

"Other than that you were in my study going through my things…."

"It's His and you know that's why I was there," Bellatrix told him scornfully, not falling prey to his accusatory tone in the slightest.

"Indeed. I knew you'd come and I was waiting."

Bellatrix was going to reply but then she caught sight of the boy from the train perched in the corner of the room. He was still staring at Minerva and it was a wonder she hadn't noticed. She gave no indication of doing so, though, as she sank into the water. Bellatrix watched the boy perform what looked to be a silent locking charm before moving towards the tub. Lucius' hand slid up her torso, and Bellatrix dug her fingernails into the flash of her thighs to keep back a moan as he pinched one of her nipples through her cloak. She would not give him the satisfaction. Besides, she had to focus. The boy was now hovering at the head of the tub, placing himself at Minerva's shoulder, just barely brushing her skin with his own. Her eyes were closed as a relaxed in the fragrant warm water, but they jolted open as he placed the gentlest of kisses at the base of her neck. He stepped back, just in time to avoid colliding with Minerva, as she looked frantically around. Still not seeing him, Minerva clearly was convinced that she was imagining things and settled back into her bath, only to have him begin to lightly run a finger along her throat. Minerva's eyes widened but then she slipped deeper into the bath, apparently deciding to embrace the phantom presence she could not see. He massaged her shoulders lightly, hands spreading out as he dropped them lower down to her breasts. Minerva gave a little sigh and he seemed pleased with himself.

Now Lucius was mirroring the boy's movements, his hands were lighter as they slid down the front of Bellatrix' garment to cup her full breasts, fuller than her sister's. Lucius' hands were smooth and refined, so different from her husband's primal masculinity. He followed the boy's lead as he pulled her head back; slowly kissing her neck before reaching her mouth, he made sure she would still see what the two before them were doing.

The boy was stripping down as he continued to kiss Minerva, revealing a body equal to hers in youthful beauty. Minerva seemed surprised as her invisible lover joined her in the water, but was easily distracted as he began exploring her body further.

Fortunately for Lucius, there was a mirror on the wall opposite the bathtub and so he could still see the other two as he backed Bellatrix against it, opening both their robes so that their bodies were naked against each other. He looked surprised when Bellatrix slid her hands inside his robes and grabbed his backside forcefully, pressing his pelvis against her own. Of course he was. Narcissa, Merlin help her, was so passive that she'd probably never taken any sort of initiative in their sex life. Bellatrix could just see her, lying beneath Lucius with a perfect doll face, even dutifully taking him in her mouth, but never making any move on her own. Pity, Lucius was ridiculously easy to control, Bellatrix discovered, as she pushed down on his shoulders and he fell to his knees before her.

Across the room, Minerva whimpered as she felt the press of fingers up between her legs, her nails digging into a back she could not see. Bellatrix made a mental note to find out what spell the boy was as she watched red marks appear against his ivory skin. She clenched her fists in her brother-in-law's hair as his tongue lapped at her womanhood and she watched the girl who would grow up to be such a disciplinarian writhe, like Psyche, under a beauty she could not see. Bellatrix imagined that the handsome boy was the one between her legs, imagined she was the one he wanted. She peaked with Minerva, and was still catching her breath when the room started spinning again.

Minerva was a few years older now, in the quarters that belonged to her as a professor at Hogwarts. Still, not much time could have passed, for the young man (who still had their Lord's gaze) and she were not yet past their prime as they lay entertained on Minerva's bed. Minerva's eyes were open, but she seemed to look right through him, and Lucius suspected that the youth was still invisible to her. He turned his head to look up at Bellatrix, standing shamelessly naked and enjoying watching Minerva moan as Eros parted her legs and entered her, biting his hand to keep from making noises of his own. The warrior, his sister-in-law, was well named. She was a war goddess in the Norse tradition of Freya, brimming over with sensuality and violence, rather than the Greco-Roman tradition, where wisdom ruled over martial law… although perhaps not, looking at the Minerva before him. Minerva had been a handsome woman when she'd taught Lucius, but this was entirely different. In the classroom she had been prim, restrained; she'd also seemed somehow tired. Lucius had wanted her, even then. Here she was alive, more alive than he was, and her beauty was unmarred by the scars of time. The need was almost unbearable as he ached to be the one to have her sweating and panting beneath him and his hand instinctively reached down, wishing it was her hand instead. Bellatrix laughed against his ear as she batted his hand away and replaced it with her own.

Bellatrix slid her hand up and down faster and faster in time with the two on the bed, and Lucius was right on the verge of release when suddenly Minerva's eyes grew wide, she screamed, and Bellatrix stopped mid stroke.

"Tom!" Minerva gasped, full of abject horror as she saw the handsome man's face from the first time. She tried to push him away from her, but he merely laughed coldly and pressed her harder against the bed.

"Who were you expecting, darling?" Tom sneered. "Someone good and noble and pure?"

"I should have known. It was all so clandestine and strange and I wanted to believe that it wasn't anything evil-"

"Because you liked it," Tom smirked, gyrating his hips against hers.

"Get off of me," Minerva demanded.

"Why? It's not like we haven't done this before, like you haven't enjoyed it. I want you to see my face, Minerva; I want you to watch me spill inside of you this time."

"You're sick."

"You're hypocritical," Tom replied. Tears rolled down Minerva's face as she bit her lip and struggled to free herself without success, "Yes, cry Minerva. That will wash away all those times you longed for this, all the times you've cried out in ecstasy…"

And then everything was spinning again and the bed was covered in blood. Minerva looked tragically beautiful as she faced Tom. Regal in bloodstained white, she was a veritable Medea.

"I can't believe you did it," Tom was saying, his face full of confusion and surprise.

It was Minerva's turn to laugh now, a bitter choking laugh, "Red's my color, don't you remember… Gryffindor and all."

"I thought your honor would keep you from even thinking about it. How could you murder our unborn child?" Tom said, as if he had the higher moral ground.

"No good could ever have come from our union, Tom. Don't you think I know what you were trying to do?" Minerva was calm, glacial even.

"Give me another chance, Minerva. I know I made a mistake in hiding like I did, but I love you. I only did it to be with you. It was wrong and I'm sorry." Tom looked incredibly remorseful as he pleaded, but she remained unmoved.

"No, Tom. Your mistake was revealing the truth. You should have stuck to the deception and lies that come to you so naturally. Now go, you viper, before I undo the mistake your mother made by carrying you to term."

She was imposing, with all the veiled power and wonder of the goddess she was named for, and Tom could do nothing but bend to the power that surged forth from her and turn from the room.

The next thing Bellatrix and Lucius knew they were back in his study, sprawled across the carpet. Bellatrix had a sadistically gleeful expression on her face and Lucius felt it wise to fear her. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and the next thing Lucius knew she was atop him, reminding him of how very excited he had been before the mood had changed. Narcissa might walk in, he reminded himself, but Bellatrix's mouth as it closed around him would brook no objections. Still he tried, "Cissy…" he gasped, "she might…"

"Shut up." Bellatrix replied in mild annoyance, "You're not even convincing the portraits. Honestly, you men. Trying to say you don't want something when of course you do. Do you think I don't know how long you've been staring and wanting to fuck me?"

Lucius couldn't think of an argument to that. Bellatrix was a stunning woman.

"You got it all wrong though," Bellatrix giggled, a sort of madness in her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you, Lucius. Because you've been most helpful today, in providing me the information I wanted, and if you wanted a passive little doll to submit to you you'd be upstairs with my sister."

Bellatrix had stopped touching him, but Lucius was getting hard thanks to her words alone. She slid back up his body, the friction intensifying the effect of what she was saying "Don't lie to me, my dear brother-in-law. That's a privilege reserved for blood relatives."

Blood relatives. Bellatrix could still remember the feeling of his skin against her own, the way that they'd blended together in a heap of passion that he'd deny afterwards. He'd left, spit in her face in the most metaphorical sense, and Bellatrix moved with all the fury of the way he'd scorned and turned on her as she brought herself down onto Lucius. She didn't need him, didn't need Sirius with his flawless smile and arms that fit around her like they were made for that purpose only. Her hands were around Lucius' slender neck, too slender for a man, holding him down as she thought about how Sirius had closed his eyes, as if that would change the truth of his desire.

Bellatrix's hands where tight on Lucius' throat, her thumbs pressing down, cutting off the air in its path towards his lungs. She was so hot against him, though, as she ground his body into the floor like she was fighting a battle. If anything his shortness of breath, the lightheadedness of lack of oxygen intensified the sensations of the rest of his body.

Bellatrix reminded herself with every thrust downward. She knew the Dark Lord's secret now, and she would protect it with her life. Her Lord's secret, Bellatrix was still putting the pieces together as she rode Lucius hard against his expensive carpet, and when she finally understood she came, her whole body reverberating as she realized that the delectably attractive Tom, was none other than her Master, Lord Voldemort. The knowledge was dizzying and she squeezed around Lucius one last time, her hands relaxed around his throat and as the blood came rushing back to his head, the tension released and he cried out in the height of pleasure.

Bellatrix got up and refastened her robes. She walked calmly out of the door, Lucius' seed dripping down the inside of her thighs.

Lying disheveled and out of breath on the floor of his own study, Lucius Malfoy could not even begin to wrap his mind around the evening he'd had.


End file.
